User blog:Maxus1576/Maxus' Timeline
Okay, I figured something like this would be useful as a rough outline of my timeline for the separate (and somewhat connected) YGO universe I hath created. But a few things first: 1. There are some replacements to series(s), possible AUs, ATs, and other mess due to the fact that this is essentially a "retelling" (and I use that word very lightly) of the YGo story, and it might be confusing, so hang on. 2. Within this universe, only regular stuff (Pen, Xyz, Synch, etc.) along with things I've made (Soul, Cross, Ultima, etc.) exist, so don't expect any Spectrum, Fracture, or Hybrid stuff anywhere here. 3. I'll be placing things in order based on when they appear on the timeline rather than when they were created. 4. For the sake of convenience (and for showing off that I got through Steins;Gate), I shall refer to the Canon YGO as the Alpha Worldline, the Maxon (Maxus Canon) as the Beta Worldline, parallels to the Maxon as the Gamma Worldline, and parallels to both as Delta Worldlines. 5. Again, his is just a rough timeline and could/might change. With that out of the way, let's do this. Series 1-3 (DM, GX, 5D's) occur when they do in normal, same as in Alpha Worldline. There was no reason to change anything about this (though I considered the idea for a bit a while back). Bonds Beyond Time does occur though. Moving on. Series 4: Underground Protagonist: Yukito Ousama First up in the Beta Worldline is the replacement of ZeXal (TL: In this universe, ZeXal and all subsequent things replaced never happened). Takes place slightly more down the line than ZeXal would have. Replaced ZeXal to have a (primarily) Xyz-Based series with a more dark atmosphere and different elements (Dueling + Gangs = Underground). Series 5: Cross Destiny/Zodiac Stars Protagonist: Rei Yukimura (this being the one the appears in his won series) This one is meant to replace Arc-V (with the whole Pendulum things), but in a different way. Essentially, this takes place in the aftermath of events that take place between Underground in which all Summons/Monster of the special kind (Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Dark Synchro, & Xyz) were deemed illegal. As a result, the dueling style towards the start of CD/ZS has gone more towards the style of dueling in the Bandai YGO & YGO DM, until Pendulum arrive and become the new "thing". Series 6: World Stage Protagonist: Yuji Kano Essentially the GX to CD/ZS (if CD/ZS is YGO-DM). Takes place a few decades after CD/ZS (Re Yukimura, who makes an appearance here, is in his later years by this time). Also Arc-V inspired, though this one maintains the Fun Dueling style that Arc-V had towards the beginning. Doesn't ever get too serious and is just for fun. Series 6.5: Time Out This is just a side-story thing in which Yuji Kano & Rei Yukimura are captured by Tom Meister and placed in a parallel world to be his opponents in 2v1 Duel. While a side story, this event has a BIIIIIIIG effect on the story, both for the involvement of an over-arching villain named Lyle (that I have yet to properly introduced) and the connection this event has to YGO!-ReWrite. Series 7: Duality of Demon Protagonist: Yuda Amuka Added Summon: Ultima Summon Next comes a series inspired by both ZeXal's "Numbers" and Futurecard Buddyfight's Hundred Demons, with some added Good-Natured-Card-Hunter thrown into the mix. Pretty simple. Series 7.5: Otherworld Duel! Clash of the Three Kings! Another side-story cross-over involving three protagonists, Yuji Kano, Yuda Amuka, and Yuichi Endo going up against OZA, the 2nd (after Tom Meister) big bad to be employed under overarching villain, Lyle. Series 8: Soul Sound Protagonist: Kazehaya Otonashi Added Summons: Resonance & Mono Summon Staring a somewhat Persona-inspired character, thought out to be a more "emotional" (a term I use very lightly here) take on the YGO series. Series 9: ReWrite Protagonist: Yuzuki Taiga Added Summons: Distortion Okay, so here's where things get a little complicated. Taking a bit from Steins;Gate again, ReWrite is best described as the "Divergence Point" for all of the Worldlines. For example, Lyle (overarching bad guy) was originally born in this era (roughly a 10 or so years before Yuzuki). Through his intervention, the 7th Attribute TIME, the Chronos Deck (which uncoincidentally is used by both Tom Meister & Yuzuki), and the "Time Emperor Deity" were created. This act set in motion both the events of Series 6.5 and 7.5, along with the lack of Yuma and Yuya appearing in the Beta Worldline and changing the events such as the discovery, and by extent discoverer, of the Pendulum Summon method. Along with this, Lyle's actions caused Summons such as Cross and Soul Summon to make an appearance in Series 7-9, despite the fact that they would not be discovered decades and possibly centuries after this time. Events such as these also caused the creation of the Gamma Worldline, where Yumaru lives. Series 10: L.O.G. V1 Protagonist: Yuichi Endo Added Summon: Cross Summon This is a side-story-esque thing taking place towards the very end of the timeline, and the last Series in the Beta Worldline. Originally created as both an example for Cross Summon and a new start of a character, ended up being what it is now (which is mostly nothing). Series 11: L.O.G - Law of Game Protagonist: Yuichi Ido Added Summon: Soul Summon The first series to take place in the Gamma Worldline, it is a retelling of the orignal L.O.G. with different characters (with the exception of one). Occurs as a result of Lyle's meddling and the Duel of Yuji, Yuda, and Yuich Ido against OZA. Series 12: Q Protagonist: Takuto Yunogaya 2nd Series to take place in the Gamma Worldine. Occurs as result of a possible event in the Beta Worldine in which a successful Divergence Counter by Lyle happens and an Absolute Reset is needed. Should this event not occur, "Q" doesn't happen. With the effect of an Absolute Reset, much of the world is reworked into a world similar to the fantasy worlds of RPGs. Series X: Delta Worldine While there is no actual series for this, it is worth mentioning. There are multiple worlds that exist both parallel and cosntant to the Alpha and Beta Worldlines within this Worldline. This is where Yumera, Yuno, Yuda, Yube, and Yumaru's worlds exist. A special thing about this worldline is that one person, being Yumaru, exists in two worldlines at once (being the Delta & Gamma Worldlines). That's just about it, with the exception of Kazuto Yukeru in YGO Combat Heroes, who doesnt't really fit anywhere in this timeline due to techncal reasons. Though if he did, it'd most likely be somewhere between World Stage & Duality of Demon, but even then that wouldn'e explain the absence of Battle Units in subsequent series. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts